


The Cracked Eggs Bakery: The Interview

by Slapstick_stooge



Series: The Cracked Eggs Bakery [1]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting, Original Work
Genre: CBT, Futa, Futanari, Pie in the Face, Slapstick, WAM, ball busting, ballbusting, kicked in the groin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slapstick_stooge/pseuds/Slapstick_stooge
Summary: A futa applies for a job at a bakery, but the job won't be quite what she was expecting.
Series: The Cracked Eggs Bakery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157975
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Cracked Eggs Bakery: The Interview

Anna smoothed out her skirt and she stepped up to the large glass doors and looked up at the awning above her. Cracked Eggs Bakery it read. Her heart felt like it was beating out of its chest as she focused her eyes intently on the sign on the door declaring: help wanted.

Anna replaced the look of nervousness with a cheerful smile. "Just be yourself" she repeated in her head. That's all she needed to do. Anna was a friendly and bubbly person, she was charismatic and people loved her. This was just nerves. She was about to step forward and grab the handle when she felt herself pushed aside. Anna stumbled forward, not used to the high heels that she was wearing. She didn't fall but she wished she did. Instead, Anna ended up falling against a short newspaper box, and the corner smashed into her crotch. This would be bad enough if she were a female, but Anna was a futa, and the edge of the metal box mashed her balls into her pelvis. The pain lurched into Anna's stomach and she gasped as she tried to avoid falling over. She looked back at what had caused her to stumble and saw that she had been shoved by a woman who was going into the bakery. If you did a google image search for business bitch, this woman is exactly what you'd expect to see. She had blonde hair tied up in a tight bun, wore dark framed glasses, and a navy suit over a white top. The woman smirked at Anna's predicament and then shrugged giving a look that suggested no sympathy. This wasn't a surprise, most women wouldn't give a futa sympathies, they'd be far more likely to cackle and try and give her nuts another swap.

Anna gave herself a quick look in the glass of the bakery. The unexpected sacking hadn't messed up her look too much. She had straight black hair that went just below her shoulders. We was wearing a white blouse, which hugged her form nicely but was conservative and showed off very little skin. Anna was proud of her looks and worked very hard and keeping herself in good shape but she wanted to appear professional, she needed this job after all. Work was hard to come by lately and the job offered a very good hourly wage for requiring 0 skill and experience. A local bakery and café was looking for a waitress. Anna hadn't had much experience in the workforce, being in her early twenties and just out of university, but she could wait a table. So despite the discomfort that she was in from her run in with the newspaper box, Anna shuffled in behind the woman.

The sweet smell of chocolate and cream overwhelmed Anna's senses as she walked into the bakery, which had the added benefit of distracting her from the pain in her pelvis. At the counter stood a knockout of a woman. She had fiery red hair and big animated eyes. Of course Anna was a red blooded futa and let her gaze drift lower than the woman's face. She was wearing a tight red top with white polka dots, tied up at the naval and low cut enough to give off a view of her large breasts. Through the glass case that housed all sorts of delicious pastries, Anna could see a pair of tight jean shorts hugging the woman's legs (and making it very clear that she was, in fact, a woman and not a futa.) Anna looked back up to meet the woman's eyes and realized, much to her embarrassment, that she has just made a very obvious display of drooling over to woman.

If it had bothered her, the woman showed no signs of it and turned to greet the business bitch that had walked in before Anna. "Hello Roxie!" The woman behind the counter said cheerily.

"Good afternoon Sal. Not too busy today?"

"Oh you just missed the rush! The girls are all thankful for the break."

"I bet they are. Who's been having a particularly bad day?

"Oh you're terrible." Sal giggled in response. "Definitely Jillian. She's had the most customers and some of the meanest!"

"Sounds perfect!" Roxie flashed a big grin. "Send her out with two of your cream pies, and I'll take a third boxed up to go." Sal nodded and walked to the back. Sal came back out a few minutes after and handed Roxie a white box bearing the bakery name and they quickly cashed out at the cash register. After they were done, Roxie walked to the edge of the display case where the entrance to the back was and after a moment the door swung open. Out walked a woman wearing a french maid's outfit (but not a particularly practical one). The top was very low cut and accented the maid's amble cleavage. The skirt was so low that the bottoms of her white panties were visible (and it became very apparent that she was a futa as she had a notable bulge). The futa had curly blond hair and a small white frilled hat to complete the maid look. In one hand, she held a metal try balancing two heaping cream pies. "I love today's uniform" Roxie said to Sal before turning to the futa. "Hi Jillian."

"Hi Rox-" Jillian was cut off as Roxie shot her hand forward and gripped her by her balls. Anna was completely taken aback by this. Not that a woman busting a futa was really that uncommon but it hadn't been provoked at all. Her eyes were glued to Roxie's hand, which held Jillian's package firm, but it was clear that she wasn't squeezing her… yet. Roxie grabbed a pie off of the tray as Jillian squirmed.

"What do you say?" Roxie taunted her.

"Let me have it." Jillian sighed as Roxie slammed the pie into her face. She pulled the pie tin away and Jillian's face had been obscured with a mask of whipped cream and crust. Pieces of the pie slowly fell off her face and down the front of her dress. Roxie grabbed the frilly hat off of Jillian's head and put it on the counter. "Not the hair…" Jillian complained as Roxie grabbed the second pie and dropped it on top of Jillian's head.

"Perfect." Roxie said admiring her handywork. Then, as suddenly as she had grabbed Jillian's crotch, she released it and all of the tension left Jillian, who let out a bit of a chuckle in response.

"You had me going, I really thought you were going to squ-" Roxie didn't let Jillian finish, and drove her knee right between the maid's legs, crushing her balls in the process. Jillian's eyes went wide and she dropped to the ground; her hands holding her womanhood in a futile attempt to help the pain. Sal laughed and clapped with excitement as she watched her employee writhe on the ground.

"Thanks Jill, I'll be thinking about this all ride home." Roxie giggled as she picked her purse up from on top of the glass display and turned around to leave, before being surprised by Anna's presence. She raised an eyebrow in surprise and stepped aside for Anna to walk up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" Sal asked as Anna walked up.

"Umm…. Yes." Anna's feeble attempt at confidence earlier had just been shattered by watching Jillian get… shattered. "I'm here about the help wanted sign, you're looking for a waitress?" At this Roxie burst out laughing. Sal gave Anna a look up and down.

"Have you heard of the cracked eggs bakery before?" Sal asked.

"No, I haven't."

"We cater, pardon the pun, to a very specific audience. Women wanting to let off a bit of steam by humiliating a futa and indulging their sweet tooth. As you can see, things can get a bit rough for our waitresses." Anna thought for a moment. As a futa, it wasn't uncommon for her to get hit in the balls. She certainly didn't enjoy it but at the same time the hourly wage for this job was far more than anything else for a recent graduate.

"That's ok." Anna forced herself to flash a smile, "we futas deserve a good ballbusting every now and then!"

"Here here!" Roxie shouted in agreement.

"Very well, I can interview you now then." Sal smiled and folded her arms. Anna was taken aback, she had walked in expecting to hand her resume in and get rejected like every other place.

"Oh, of course. My name is Anna. I have some experience waitressing tables" She handed Sal her resume but the owner simply put the paper on the counter without looking at it.

"Strip down to your underwear." Sal's blunt response shocked Anna who tried to stammer in response. "As you saw from Jillian, our waitresses dress in a variety of outfits and their physical appeal is important to the job. Think of it like you're also a model. That made sense to Anna and she nodded in response. She pulled her skirt down to her ankles, bending over in the process to a wolf whistle from Roxie. Anna removed her white blouse and dropped it on the floor next to her skirt. She was standing in the middle of the store in a bra and matching black panties. Anna was thin, but athletic. The definition of her muscles showed through her legs (and more importantly her add) and she had slightly visible abs. Her underwear was tight enough on her that a bulge was visible at her crotch. Anna looked at both Roxie and Sal who were eyeing her with impressed looks.

"Do I pass the visual inspection?" Anna smirked. Sal rolled her eyes and shot her palm forward, giving Anna a light smack on her balls. Anna grunted and leaned forward. The hit was certainly uncomfortable but not nearly as bad as it could have been.

"More important than your looks is how you interact with the customers." Sal's expression turned almost sinister as she spoke. "And as luck would have it, one of our regulars is right here." Anna suddenly felt far less confident as Roxie walked over. She tensed up, waiting for a repeat of the knee that Jillian had suffered, but instead Roxie pointed to a white sheet cake that was sitting on a shelf beneath the class counter.

"I'll take that cake please." Anna was suspicious, but turned around and moved the sliding glass door of the display case. She bent over to pick up the cake and as she leaned forward Roxie struck. Roxie shot her high heeled foot forward in a snap kick that connected perfectly with Anna's balls from behind. Anna's testicles shot forward with the momentum of the kick and just as Roxie was expecting, Anna lost her balance and fell face first into the cake. It was a deep cake which Anna assumed was mostly cream and frosting, probably made less for eating and more for the waitresses to fall into. Her face and breasts sunk into the cream as her hands shot down to cradle her injured balls. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, and managed to wobble back to her feet. Sal was looking at her with mock indignation.

"Anna, you ruined the customers cake." Sal said. Anna felt humiliated but knew what would be expected of her in the situation. She turned to Roxie and apologized.

"I'm terribly sorry for my clumsiness." Roxie nodded approvingly and Anna turned back to Sal just in time to receive another kick, this time from her. Anna once again fell to her knees from the force of the hit.

"We have a very obvious, and very effective, way to discipline staff here." Sal said.

"It was well deserved." Anna squeaked out. She had learned when it came to dealing with women that accepting your fate as a futa usually meant slightly less testicular trauma. Anna was surprised to see both Roxie and Sal put out their hands to help her to her feet. She gladly reached out and both women grabbed reach of her forearms. As they helped her up, both women pulled her hands forward so that Anna, inadvertently grabbed their breasts. Her eyes went wide as Roxie and Sal both feigned shock and anger.

"Pervert." Roxie said as both women brought their fists down at the same time, each connecting with one of Anna's balls. Pain now burned in her crotch and stomach as Anna fell to the ground. She didn't think she'd be able to get back up as the two women laughed at her. Eventually Anna got to her knees and looked up as Sal stood there, holding two high topped white cream pies. She sandwiched Anna's head between the two pastries. The cream stuck itself everywhere and coated her from her head to below her shoulders.

"Well? What do you think?" Anna managed to clear out her eyes and ears to see that the voice was Sal talking to Roxie.

"Are you kidding, she's perfect!"

"I think so too."

"Anna, if you can still walk tomorrow, be here at 10." Anna through the layers of frosting and cream and through the pain she felt from all of the low blows, Anna managed a smile. Unfortunately Sal then explained that although they had a shower, it was employees only, and until tomorrow Anna wasn't an employee. It was an interesting, and humiliating trip home on the bus, covered in pie.

Of course this was just going to be the first in a long series of humiliating days.


End file.
